Listening to reason
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Barry attempts to be reasonable with Iris. Not for fans of WestAllen or Iris West.


**First of all, this is not for fans of WestAllen fans or Iris. I repeat, not for fans of WestAllen or Iris. If you're gonna still read it despite my warning and not like it, I did warn you and I'm not gonna waste my time accepting your flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics _or CW TV shows _Arrow, TheFlash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"OK, let me get this straight, you're still with your "basically Dad"'s daughter, despite that you two grew up together under one roof and you purposed to her. Isn't this incest?" Ralph asked as they talked in a bar with Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, who suddenly felt the temperature drop.

"Oh, my God…" Barry retched as he realized what was Ralph meaning.

"Yeah, he's right. We wanted to tell you but…" Cisco trailed off.

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings more than she already had. Plus, wasn't it a low blow that she called off the engagement right after Savitar had beaten you almost to death and tricked Wally into taking his place in the Speed Force?" Caitlin pointed out.

"You're right." Barry nodded. "This isn't working out."

"Honest talk can't hurt, can it?" Cisco suggested.

* * *

Later, in the WestAllen apartment, Barry, with Oliver's, Felicity's, Cisco's, Caitlin's and Ralph's support talked with Iris.

"Look, Iris, I think this is not working out. And… I think the fault may be in that we don't understand each other that well." Barry said honestly. "And I think we need to keep some distance from each other to… figure out who we are. I think I was so obsessed with… you that I basically had been neglecting everyone else. I think both of us need to… reconsider our relationship. I still want to be your friend but… I'm not sure this is going to work. I'm sorry. I think we both deserve better than that."

Iris seemed hurt but ultimately nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Barry. I appreciate your honesty. I know it can't have been easy for you to say it." She hugged Barry as everyone relaxed. "Look, I'm gonna head back to Dad." She was about to leave when she stopped at the door.

"Wait, I think I forgot my favorite sweater." Iris said.

"It's in the bedroom." Barry told her as she entered, while Oliver, Felicity and Ralph immediately paled, while everyone else relaxed, oblivious.

"Uh-oh." Oliver muttered.

"Frak." Felicity whispered.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" Ralph said.

"Telling the truth works." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, it does." Cisco nodded.

Barry sighed in relief. "At least she did not freak out…"

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait for it…" Oliver raised his finger as the rest stopped and Felicity counted.

"3… 2… 1…"

"Kaboom." Ralph said and suddenly, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco tensed as Iris suddenly screamed furiously and they heard smashing and crashing.

"SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Iris screamed furiously as she obviously smashed a vase or a mirror as Cisco and Caitlin widened their eyes, while Barry winced.

"Wow…" Felicity said. "And here I thought I have bad tantrums."

"Yeah, the classic "_I left my sweater_" trick." Oliver nodded.

"I've danced that song before too." Ralph nodded.

Iris roared in rage as she kept on trashing the bedroom and started to throw some of their family photos outside as Barry narrowly dodged.

"OK, this obviously turned out to be a huge mistake." Barry said.

"TRY SLEEPING ON AN UPSIDE DOWN BED, BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO FORGET ME!" Iris shouted as everyone tensed again.

"I think we should run before she has so big psychotic break she kills us all." Felicity suggested.

"Good idea." Cisco said as they all ran to the door as quickly as possible.

* * *

**I didn't want to write anything anti-Iris out of spite but recently I got a very offending pro-WestAllen comment for my one-shot "_Wild Wild West_" that was anti-WestAllen and basically told me that WestAllen was OTP and any other pairing for Barry should have been short and basically anyone trying to pair Barry with Caitlin or Kara should go screw themselves since they can't treat Barry as well as Iris does.**

**I deleted that comment because of how offending it was but it seriously pissed me off and I needed to show how "fair" and "reasonable" Iris actually is to Barry.**

**I don't care if you're gonna think this was hateful or out of spite and you're gonna be just wasting your time trying to roast me in your reviews/comments. I'm making it abundantly clear that I hate WestAllen and I'm never going to write it unless it's gonna be a breakup, a comedic situation or to show why it cannot work. If you thought Iris treats Barry fairly, well, think back at what happened after Thawne had kidnapped Eddie and how she flipped out on Barry, when it was not his fault or broke up with Barry after Savitar had beaten him almost to death, which was a low blow or her treatment of Barry at the couples' counseling when Barry hates shrinks or how she defended Nora's actions in 5x19 and basically said that Thawne was right, which was so fucking stupid.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot. And to all WestAllen supporters, I'm immediately telling you, don't like it, fine, your problem but don't bother trying to roast me, since you'll only show how obsessive and pathetic you are and you're gonna be just wasting your time.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
